The present invention relates to an orientable antenna support constituted by a carrying member and a coupling device for coupling the antenna to the carrying member, said coupling device having a vertical rotation axis integral with the carrying member and a horizontal rotation axis integral with the antenna.
Such antenna supports make it possible to use as the carrying member the room or area housing the equipment required for the operation of the antenna. Thus, the cost of the antenna support is greatly reduced compared with antenna supports, whose carrying member is designed solely to serve as a support.
Such antenna supports are known e.g. from DOS No. 2 809 158 and more specifically the description relative to FIG. 8. In these known antenna supports the horizontal rotation axis of the antenna is spaced from the vertical rotation axis by means of a first pair of support rods of equal length joining the upper end of the vertical axis to the ends of the horizontal axis and a second pair which joins the lower end of the vertical axis to the ends of the horizontal axis. The horizontal axis and therefore the antenna are consequently spaced from the vertical axis and therefore the carrying member in order to prevent the rear part of the antenna, more particularly its supply cable, from reducing the possibilities of site control by striking against the vertical axis. In spite of its simplicity such an antenna support is expensive, more particularly due to the cost of the rods and their assembly.